


Mercy

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Caring, Gen, Help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Lifeline is known for her caring personality. But what does she do when her teammate, someone out for revenge, confronts their demon?
Series: 31 Days of Apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Mercy

"The hell are you doing, Loba?" Lifeline called. 

Her squad had landed at Salvage and for some reason, the place was still hot even this late in the season. It was a miracle they were alive, D.O.C's help most likely being their saving grace. Ever since its upgrade, it's been even more of an asset to the team, providing the hands-free cover Ajay so desperately needed to rescue her teammates. Her comradery was what secured their victory over the location, giving her teammates everything they needed plus some and securing a building for their recovery. So far, everything had worked out without a hitch, with them coming out as the sole survivors of the sector. Well, at least she thought they were.

"It seems I found myself a little demon, wouldn't you say?" Loba chuckled as she tilted her head towards the approaching medic. 

The woman was alright. Sure, Loba had her own motivations, but that was how the Games were, each of the Legends all in it for their own reasons. Did Ajay agree with the woman’s motives? Not entirely, but she went along with it for the benefit of the team. Bangalore was off in the opposite direction, looting in the other set of houses as the other two were talking. What Ajay saw, was unexpected. There he was, the infamous simulacrum, Revenant, on the ground and injured. His back was hugging the wall as he clutched his arm. It looked as if it was hanging on by a few threads, and Loba was living for it. 

"Let me teach you a thing or two about killing, demonio. You never leave loose ends." She drew closer to him. 

Lifeline had noticed that Loba didn't have any weapons, so when she witnessed the kick that was delivered to his face, she inwardly cringed. He was still _alive._ He grunted as he tried to sit back up. Loba wasn’t having any of that, reaching forward and grabbing him by the throat, glaring in his eyes, enjoying the misery he was in.

"Why don't you finish me off, _little girl?_ _"_ He mocked. Loba flared her nostrils and started lifting her other hand, holding her staff, when she was caught mid-swing.

“Wha-?”

“I understand you and Revenant have a past but I don’t condone this kind behavior. Not when I’m on your team.” Lifeline stared at the fuming woman, her gloved hand wrapped tightly around the other’s wrist.

“And what do you suggest we do? Leave him? So that he can kill us later?” Loba quipped.

“That sounds good to me.” Lifeline reached for D.O.C, releasing it towards the simulacrum. The drone was hesitant but after she ushered it forward, the little bot started to heal him. They were quiet, nothing but the sounds of D.O.C’s healing and nature being heard.

“Are you stupid?” Loba jeered, her voice rising.

“Stupid? Maybe. But I ain’t about to just standby and let you kill him when he’s at his lowest. Man can’t even defend himself. It’s called having mercy, something you should learn about if ya wanna win.” She smirked as Loba’s eyes narrowed, the woman taking off before blowing a fuze on the medic. She was now left alone with the patient. Revenant inquisitively peered at her. Ajay shook her head.

“Don’t say anything about this, alright?” She said, pointing her finger at him. He nodded.

“Why?” Revenant was confused too. Why would she want to help the enemy, to help _him?_ She shrugged.

“I don’t know, but when she was picking on you when you couldn’t even sit-up? It didn’t sit right with me. Consider this a favor.” She replied as she studied the horizon. 

The distant sound when D.O.C had finished its job didn’t go unnoticed as Revenant tried to move his arm again, fully reattached as if nothing had happened. As he slithered away, she swore she heard the faintest “thank you” coming from the former human. A grin was plastered across her face when she got up and joined her squad.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired finishing this up so it might not be 100%+ up to par compared to my other works as I'm publishing this.  
> As always, any feedback is welcomed! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
